


Introduction

by KazueEmiko



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: POV First Person, Pre-Time Skip, greetings, introduction, when they were little babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: It was King's first time meeting with his future classmates.





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This work brings back memories of when I used to gush over this Final Fantasy title when the PSP title dropped. I hope to be able to write more in this puny fandom since I've played through the HD version 10923874 times, lol. :)

“Your name shall be now ‘King’.”

“…King?”

That name. That name sounds so… familiar yet at the same time, unfamiliar. The name that I will be labeled from now and onward.

Standing in front of my so-called ‘mother’, Arecia Al-Rashia bent down to my level. Dressed in white clothing and black shoes clicking underneath the white tiled floorings, she smiled at me. One black-gloved hand was brought up to her face as she adjusted the glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. Then that same hand was extended out at my direction; touching my left shoulder.

“Let us go and meet everyone else.”

I didn’t say a single word as the older woman stood up. Straightening her stance, I saw her use her left hand to grab ahold of my small, right hand. My small hand instantly tightened around her fingers the moment they came into contact. It doesn’t look as though she was surprised at my action since she simply proceeded to lead me forth by her side. Every step I took didn’t produce a single sound from such clean floors. It surprised me greatly but kept my mouth shut.

I couldn’t really remember exactly how I got here. Who I am and where I originated from was all gone. All I know is that I’m almost eleven years old and my blonde hair is styled to be a mullet. Not to mention the moment I finally got my consciousness back, I was prone to keep my comments to myself. I didn’t like speaking out loud my thoughts openly and rather keep them to myself; making me easily placed in a section within a society of those so-called ‘loners.’ Other than the basic information pertaining to my age and personality, I know nothing else about me.

As we walked in this room that looks endless for the walls around us were also white, I wondered exactly what Arecia meant by there were others. What could she mean by that? Were there more kids or adults in my state? Many questions floated around my head like baby chocobos; even more sprouting out as time progresses.

From the distant, I could see a bright white light. A bright white light that was seen within a crack of a double-door room. When we got closer, I could hear the sound of children. There were squeals and laughter followed by a loud voice of both male and female as though they were in a heated argument. My eyes widen when I heard them. It seems that Arecia from beside me knew what I was thinking and squeezed my hand in reassurance.

“There are others like you,” she explained to me as I continued to stare at the light inside of the room. “Although some of them do remember their past, many of them do not have a place to return to.”

I managed to tear my eyes away from the room and gazed at Arecia from above. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that I was glancing in her direction. Turning her head at me, she smiled with her eyes closed briefly. “You’re the last person I’ll be taking in as a guardian and a teacher.”

“Teach…er?”

“Yes, you’re going to be in class with me and everyone else.”

I blinked a few times.

“Class…room?”

There was a small sigh coming from her direction.

“Well, let’s just say I’ll be teaching you more about the country that we reside in called Orience. I won’t be able to regain your memories back but I’ll be able to help start a new life for you.”

‘A new life…’ That statement was implanted into my brain as though a new program entered into a brand-new device. The program that will soon begin to install what I needed to learn about survival and the future war that many of us had not expected. The future war that wages the four kingdoms of Orience from one man and one empire alone.

I slowly nodded my head as I began to comprehend the reason for being here. It looks hopeless to even try to remember or even think about who I was before I got here. The who, what, when, where and why questions don’t look like it’ll be answered any time in my life. The only option is to rebuild my life and start anew. To start my life with friends that I consider family. With a small smile spreading across my face, I felt my right-hand slip away from Arecia’s. Moving forward and pushing open the door, the bright white light made my eyes adjust to the new environment. I squinted for a bit before observing the scene before my eyes.

Many small children ranging from many ages were sitting around in the same clothing as I. At the most, one could say that I’m most likely the oldest since a majority of them looked too young to be in the double-digit age range. I stared in amusement as both boys and girls all cease their attention with their personal affairs. Seeing that there is a new student entering the room, they all came up to me.

“What’s your name?” one of the many boys asked me as they gathered around my figure. When I saw him, he had the same hair color as mine; only with shorter hair and a more proper style that a perfectionist would be able to call it ‘perfect.’ The boy was shorter than me and had to lift his head up in order to make eye contact with mine. His light blue eyes connected with my

“King.”

“Ah, so you’re the last person to be here… I’m Ace.”

The younger boy standing directly in front of me flashed a smile and extended a hand out in my direction. Urging me to shake his hand. With some hesitation, I brought my left hand out and took ahold of his. Then giving it a firm hold, we both shook in formal greetings.

“Welcome to Class Zero, King.”


End file.
